The Mysterious Mr Handsome
by Ira-Grace White
Summary: A short Bobby/Tara story. When Tara talks about a "Handsome" from Vermont, Bobby's interest is piqued. But how can he find out who Mr. Handsome is?
1. Chapter 1

"He's is so handsome!" Sue exclaimed from Tara's desk where Lucy, Sue, and Tara were clustered around a photo that Tara was showing them.

"Who are they talking about?" Jack muttered to Bobby as they poured their cups of coffee.

 _Sparky is jealous! Stupid bloke, he needs to stop pretending and start dating our dear Miss Thomas. But who are they talking about? Tara seems quite impressed. Who is my compet...where did that thought come from?!_

"I don't know," Bobby muttered back.

"Handsome is so sweet, too," Tara put in. "You should both come over tonight and see him before he has to go back to Vermont."

 _She's calling some bloke 'Handsome'? He's from Vermont-must be new. How long has she known him? She's never mentioned anyone like that before. And just when I thought that I might finally have a chance..._

"Maybe I'll do that if I have time, maybe around 6:30 or so when I go shopping," Sue was saying. "Would that work?"

"Yes. He'll be there. Come on by. You'll love him." Tara's invitation to the girls rankled in Bobby's heart.

"I'm sure that Levi will, at least," Sue laughed.

Bobby was fully intending to continue eavesdropping, but just then D entered the bull pen with a lead on a suspect. As usual, personal matters would take lesser priority. Yet Bobby could not help himself as he headed out the door. As he walked past Tara's desk he casually looked over his shoulder. Where had she placed that photo that she was showing the girls earlier? There it was - she had propped it against the screen. But as he and Jack walked past the tiny breeze knocked the photo over. Bobby waited for a moment, hoping for her to set it back up. Just as she reached for it, he heard Jack yelling to him from down the hall.

"Crash, we haven't got all day. Come on!"

Reluctantly, he turned and followed Jack.

 _I will find out somehow. I don't want any other Mr. Handsome in her life besides me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all readers and reviewers! I hope that you enjoy this second and final chapter to this short story! God bless, and enjoy!**

 _So I've come to loan her a book_ , Bobby told himself as he got out of his car. A final glance at the radio clock in his vehicle reaffirmed that it was 6:15. _Fifteen minutes to see who this bloke is and to get out before Sue and Lucy get here. I just really hope that Tara does not figure out that I'm spying on her. I don't think that would go over very well._

Bobby walked up the walkway to Tara's house and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" called a voice.

"Just me, Tara," Bobby called back. He heard a lock twisted open and Tara opened the door. She looked behind her nervously.

"Bobby! I didn't expect you to come by this evening. Why are you here?"

 _Avoid that question_. "Here's a book that I thought that you might enjoy," Bobby stated as he pushed the book toward her. He tried to look around her, but could not see anyone. But she _was_ blocking most of the doorway anyway. _Why does she seem fidgety?_

"Oh, thanks, a book on ballistics. I haven't read this one before. That's great. Thank you." She _did_ look eager to read the book - about as eager as she seemed to disappear back behind the door.

 _Ballistics. So that's the book that I grabbed on the way out the door_. "I hope that you enjoy it." _She seems to be blocking the door. What's up with her? Is that bloke threatening her or something? How can I meet him?_ "Could I get a glass of water?" _That's a good idea, Manning. That will work_.

"Um, sure, just hurry in," Tara said, moving back.

"Why hurry?" Bobby asked. Just then he felt something brush past him. He turned to see a large black-and-white cat running down the walkway.

"Handsome! Come back!" Tara yelled, before turning to Bobby. "You let him out! Oh, help me! He can't get away. Jadley will kill me if he escapes!" She pushed past and ran toward the cat. "Here, kitty kitty. Come here, Handsome."

"Who? What?" Bobby asked, dumbfounded. _Handsome is a cat?_ He did not stand for long. He quickly followed Tara and helped her corned the big feline. Despite the cat's attempts to scratch, Tara soon had the cat securely in her arms and back in the house.

"Come in and close the door tightly behind you," Tara told Bobby. He obeyed and she set the insulted cat down on the floor. It was then that Bobby noticed that this cat was not Tara's cat. Tara had owned a small, brown cat named Acorn. This was no Acorn, seated by a food dish, indignantly cleaning his whiskers.

"That's not Acorn," Bobby stated the obvious.

Tara shook her head. "No," she said sadly. "Acorn died." A stray tear trembled in the corner of her eye, threatening to tumble down her cheek. She reached and brushed it away.

 _Oh, that was apparently not the right thing to say. Poor Tara. Acorn was her 'watch cat' and she loved her._ "I'm...sorry."

"Yeah, she was hit by a car last month."

 _No wonder her fear at the cat leaving the house_. "I'm really sorry that I let this one get out."

"That's fine," Tara said, reaching down and petting the cat. "You couldn't have known that Handsome was such an escape artist. Now that I think of it, did I ever tell you that I was pet sitting my cousin's cat? Jadley should have called him Houndini, he's so good at getting out of every space."

 _Yes, Houndini would be easier on the blokes around him. You have no clue how worried I was about him being around you. And it turns out that he isn't even your pet! I thought that I had lost my chance...what is she saying now? Focus, Manning._

" If Handsome had gotten away, she would have killed me; she warned me again and again not to let him outside. Thanks for helping me."

"As I said, no problem. Sorry I let him out."

"Would you still like that glass of water?" Tara offered, looking up with her wide, green eyes.

 _She must have no clue how gorgeous she is. Wait, she asked me a question. What glass of water was that? Oh, no I don't need that. But if I do take it I could stay a bit longer and visit with the sheila._ "Oh, sure, I'd love some water."

"Good. I'll get it. Maybe you can befriend Handsome. There's some treats over there in that bag." Tara pointed, but Bobby never stopped looking at her.

 _The cat may only be named Handsome, but she truly is beautiful._

 _Beautiful. That is what I would call her. My beautiful Tara._


End file.
